Talk:Frank West
Age? Where does it say he is 37 in DR1??? NT92 17:52, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :NT92 is correct, guys; if there's no source for his age then it should be unknown. If there is a source, it shouldn't be difficult to find it again. --Ciwey 12:27, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::^Agree. We gotta find a source. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 13:22, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, in DR 1, he is about in the age 35 - 40 at least. Alta1r 19:20, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::That's still conjecture, Alta1r. We need to find some source, everything i've found on google about his age always used this wiki as a source, nothing else. Sumtaedium 19:54, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, i found an fanpage that also sad that he was not 37, but 36 years old. I see that its pretty obvious that he looks like he is in the age of 35-40. If that dont work, then we have to do the impossible to get this question answered.Alta1r 10:03, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :Fan pages are just that. They are not official information and therefore irrelevant. If you can, ask this fan where he got Frank's age from, he likely just made an assumption. Frank is just a middle aged man. Also remember the Ending E debacle where you you made it your life goal to find it, but finally agreed it didn't exist. NT92 15:12, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :True. True. Then i recived the proof from Dengarde, i was defeated. So till then, i belive ya. But the only way to get our questions answered, we have to do two things, one imposible, and one posible. We could either wait till Case West and hopefully see a scene where Chuck asks Frank about his age, or in the notebook, the posible thing. Or The imposible, ask Keiji himself. Or capcom. Alta1r 20:01, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::It might be in the notebook for Case West thats a good possibility. But then again it might not because he is playable, and Chuck doesn't have an entry. NT92 20:09, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Exactly. That is the problem. As he is a playable characther, he got no entry in the notebook, not much is known about his age, except that he is a middleaged guy that has covered wars. Alta1r 23:07, December 12, 2010 (UTC). Moved to talk *His walking as well as his running animation in Dead Rising differs per location an example would be if there are no zombies in immediate area then he will walk\run calmly, but if there are zombies around he will walk\run with his back hunched and look around his shoulder and his sides constantly. A 21:57, 19 April 2011 (UTC) Cannon versus non-cannon I shuttered a little when I saw this: *Canon **(2 games, 1 downloadable game) ***Dead Rising (First appearance) ***Dead Rising 2 (Mentioned only) ***''Dead Rising 2: Case West'' (protagonist) *Non-Canon **(1 game) ***''Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop'' (Wii game) (First appearance) I shutter because I can image the arguments this may start in the future, "well Chop Till You Drop was not '''cannon'''". I moved it to the talk page because I have no idea why Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop is considered cannon and Case West is, when Case West is a branch of an alternate and not the true ending. I simply removed all references of cannon in the section. The biggest reason is no sources (please provide sources! inside !) The second reason is I find the entire argument a potential pitfall, ripe for moronic arguments in the future about everything, kind of like the common official guide is not REALLY a source versus game files argument. A 16:58, 6 February 2011 (UTC) Too merge Couple of gems in the d-r.wikia.com version: http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Frank_West&oldid=49850 A 17:03, 6 February 2011 (UTC) major changes Major changes to this page: http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Frank_West&curid=16330&diff=200232&oldid=200174 Before and After A 18:08, 13 November 2011 (UTC)